627
Experiment 627, A.K.A. Evile, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and the first experiment to be created on Earth with limited alien technology. He is designed to be a better, badder version of Stitch. Unlike the other experiments, it is impossible for him to be turned good; he was dehydrated instead. His one true place is as a prisoner at Kokaua Prison. He is voiced by Chris Sanders, and when he growls, he is voiced by Frank Welker, whose participation is uncredited. Jumba created him when Stitch bragged so much about how well he could catch experiments. Personality 627 is a slobbering, vicious and cruel bully, thug, and vile minion of evil. He is shown to be "extra-evil" and constantly torment and abuse others, and possess a very weak sense of humor. He is also incapable of rehabilitation, and can only say "Evil!" for reasons unknown. He shows that he thinks of nothing more than to cause all kinds of destruction. There is little sense of morals within this experiment. All he wants is to be bad for the sake of being bad and to ruin everybody's happiest (or saddest) moments. 627 would do anything under the category of evil. As one can tell, he is quite hyperactive. He also has huge sense of nasty humor, laughing the biggest laugh at the littlest joke. Mostly, practical jokes, or something bad that happens to others. His laughter is also his weakness, however. When he starts laughing, it's hard for him to stop, making it loads of fun, but leaves him wide open to mostly anything. 627 doesn't normally kill things. He may attack and eat animals or weaker aliens, but he takes more joy out of bullying or undermining others rather than outright killing. He tends to try and make fun of anyone, strong or weak, and only attacks those who either annoy him, or fight back against his evil. Very rarely will he actually use his abilities to his fullest, simply because he is already so strong (another strong fighter would make him change his already unpredictable tactics though). Another added softness to him is that he will sometimes ally himself with others. But most likely, he'd only wish to do the bidding of other evildoers. And even then, 627 is quick to betraying or subverting a villain's plans simply out of the fun of it. He doesn't do things for any purpose other than evil, and as such, finds it fit to spoil almost anything good or bad! 627 is capable of speaking in full sentences. This gives him a little bit more civilized qualities, but still roughly heightens his evil ways. A worse gift came from this: slightly higher intelligence. He takes more of a liking to hanging out with non humans, ranging from Moogles, animals, other experiments, and even heartless! But he's still quick to having fun undermining these creatures whenever he's bored. Description Evile looks like a bigger, badder and worse-mannered version of Stitch with reddish-brown fur and tannish yellow-orange eye patches, stomach, and chest. He has bigger ears, a big purple nose, black sharp claws and toes, a wiry body and a enlogated cone-shaped head. He has a limited ability to change his physical appearance, as he can retract a second and third sets of arms, a second head, his antenne, his claws, and the four spines on his back into his body. In addition to his altered appearance, he has an extendable appendage in his mouth similar in a way of the Xenomorph's famed secondary mouth. History 627's creation was oddly foreshadowed near the end of Stitch! The Movie when Jumba whispered to Pleakley, "I'm trying to fix for 627." It is apparent that Jumba had been secretly planning on creating a 627 for quite some time, but 627 was not officially created until the episode "627" of Lilo & Stitch: The Series. 627 is pure evil and absolutely could not be turned to good after he had been activated by Jumba. Therefore, Lilo and Stitch dehydrated him using a food dehydrator. Because of this, he is the only experiment without an official name, other than 628. After this, he wasn't rehydrated again for three years. At the end of the episode, Jumba places new experiment 628's pod in a vault. As of Leroy & Stitch, Jumba has forgotten that he even made a 627 when, oddly enough, Gantu remembers. In the Stitch! anime series, he appeared disguised cleverly as a handsome duke "interested" in Angel, leading to a trap meant for Stitch made by Hämsterviel. Also, his range of vocabulary was greatly enhanced in that series, so he had a lot to say. Once Stitch was in the castle, 627 grew tired of playing a prince and ruthlessly attacked Stitch while pinning down Angel with a web blast. However, Yuna, Stitch and the others discovered his uncontrollable laughter, took advantage of it, and neutralized him. It is shown that after 627 suffers a "laugh-attack", all of his powers shut down and he falls asleep. Then, Hämsterviel abandons his plans and sets the castle to self-destruct. He also traps everyone inside and takes Angel with him. Surprisingly, 627 uses his fire blast to help everyone get out alive. He then helps Stitch rescue Angel and flies off on his own using Gantu's rocket scooter. It is assumed that Stitch and 627 are not so much mortal enemies now, but more like rivals. 627 has not been seen since the Stitch! anime. Biology Special Abilities Evile has the powers of these experiments: Stitch (626), Reuben (625), Chopsuey (621), Kixx (601), Slushy (523), Richter (513), Ace (262), Melty (228), Sparky (221), Plasmoid (617), Nosy (199), Tarantula (522), Spike (319), Ray (281), and Deforestator (515) but has none of their weaknesses. His only apparent weakness is his enhanced sense of humor and loud, uncontrollable laughing. He has a second retractable head, three extra retractable spines, two retractable antennae, sharp retractable claws on his front and back paws, four extra retractable arms, energy projection, and telekinesis. He is able to manipulate the power of past experiments to a much greater degree, using Slushy and Sparky's own signature abilities more vigorously on Stitch. Evile has Shego's ability to generate a green, flame-like energy in his hands, feet and/or mouth, which can be used to heat or melt anything he touches, or fired as a directed energy attack ranging from laser precision to a destructive blasts. He does not sink in water, and he can absolutely positively cannot be turned to good. In accordance with his function, and since fuels are substances that produce lots of energy by being burned (and are very flammable), he breathes fire. This would allow his to run about quickly setting fire to all objects that fall into the category 'planetary fuel'. And in case burning it isn't enough, he has super-strength powers, but there's a trick to it. In order to access his incredible strength abilities, hormones have to be released to travel through the bloodstream to his muscles and overload them, and they also make all of the cells in his body heat up, enhancing his flamethrower. He is also able to use plasmatic attacks including plasma beams out of his hands and plasma charges from his mouth. Evile can change his at least 10 times size in excess of 50 ft (45 m) tall, display superhuman speed to affect his other limbs, as he is able to unleash a flurry of lightning-fast punches and like Stitch, he can grab the pure plasma burst in his hand and hurl it back, but Evile catches it, shoves it in his mouth for it to get to critical point and unleashes it as a huge plasma cannon blast and capable of destroying a full house in one blast. Evile create a field of quantum energy that inhibits that majority of a victim's body movement. If the victim's skin is exposed, the range of motion of the victim's face is also taken to the minimum (only their eyes can move), and the ability to speak is also inhibited. The field is moved by his fingers and can be fired in the forms of energy blasts and concentrated beams. Evile also possesses other unique abilites from other experiments such as Deforestator's rotating blades, Spike's spikes coming out of his head, Tarantula's web blasts, Ray's telekinetic and laser rays, and Nosy's expertise in escape arts. Evile is an expert in all kinds of evil fields, with infiltartion and sabotage as his specialties. He possesses extensive martial arts training and impressive fitness and agility, rivaling the skills displayed by his rival Stitch. His attack is also enhanced by sharp claws on his paws, and on occasion he has to used his sharp claws and outstretched hands to similar effect.. He can quickly maneuver along coasters of midair icicles which boost him in the air a hundred or more feet. Evile can glow his eyes bright red like he can see in heat vision, fire off eye-laser blast that melts any statue and cut through trees. He can suck a fireball in huge breath that inhales the whole things, struggles with it, and spits back a huge cloud of black-grey smoke, shoots a huge lighting bolt shoots by pulling his hands back over his hand and points them ahead, generate a glob of slimy saliva that ends up on his chin and body and fall on Reuben, Stitch, other characters, the ground and the floor making loud splashing sounds, and jump eleven feet into the air. Weakness 627's only apparent weakness is his loud, uncontrollable laughter caused by his extra sense of humor. It is unknown if Evile shares Stitch's weakness of water. Gallery screenCapture 06.06.13 13-16-23.jpg|Evile's experiment pod screenCapture 06.06.13 13-37-39.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-38-25.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-39-41.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-40-58.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-41-35.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-42-45.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-46-38.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-46-59.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-47-25.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-47-45.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-49-10.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-49-28.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-50-25.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-51-15.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-53-11.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-54-53.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-55-32.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-56-33.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-57-57.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-59-16.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-59-47.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-00-54.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-02-15.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-02-40.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-04-16.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-05-04.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-05-58.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-06-31.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-08-28.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-09-24.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-10-42.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-11-06.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-14-02.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-16-38.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-17-55.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-19-03.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-07-46.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-08-43.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-10-21.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-10-45.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-12-59.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-14-00.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-15-18.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-16-31.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-17-37.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-55-05.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-55-51.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-56-47.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-57-44.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-58-09.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-58-38.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-59-26.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-00-06.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-01-58.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-02-43.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-03-17.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-04-05.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-04-49.jpg|Evile's blueprints screenCapture 13.06.13 17-33-05.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-33-49.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-35-35.jpg|Evile freezes Stitch screenCapture 13.06.13 17-36-44.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-37-36.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-38-14.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-38-57.jpg|Evile's telekinetic lasers Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h27m34s19.png screenCapture 13.06.13 17-39-51.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-43-19.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-48-01.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-48-52.jpg|Evile projects electricity from his finger screenCapture 13.06.13 17-49-27.jpg|Evile ruthlessly beats down Stitch screenCapture 13.06.13 19-08-56.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 19-09-25.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 19-09-49.jpg|Evile grows an extra head screenCapture 13.06.13 19-11-50.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 19-12-19.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 19-13-50.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 19-14-41.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-06-15.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-07-43.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-08-02.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-16-03.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-16-33.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-20-21.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-21-12.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-22-16.jpg|Evile blasting Reuben screenCapture 13.06.13 21-23-42.jpg|Evile laughing screenCapture 13.06.13 21-25-49.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-26-24.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-26-53.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-32-04.jpg|Evile kicking Reuben screenCapture 13.06.13 21-33-56.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-35-35.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-36-45.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-38-13.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-41-00.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-43-42.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-43-59.jpg|Evile launches plasma screenCapture 13.06.13 21-45-40.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-46-17.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-47-12.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-49-50.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-51-51.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-52-24.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-53-19.jpg|Laser eyes screenCapture 13.06.13 21-55-45.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-57-35.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-59-08.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-00-42.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-01-52.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-03-12.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-04-07.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-04-59.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-05-49.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-07-03.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-11-14.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-12-09.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-13-07.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-14-43.jpg|Evile dehydrated Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png The Origin Of Stitch Evile.png Experiment-624-angel-41162.jpg Lilo-a-stitch-stitch-anime-41147.jpg screenCapture 17.05.13 22-31-08.jpg screenCapture 17.05.13 22-32-50.jpg screenCapture 17.05.13 22-38-14.jpg evile2.jpg|Evile disguised as a prince evile3.jpg|Evile unveiled as a deceiver Stitch 627 and angel.jpg evile4.png|Evile uses Spike's powers evile5.png|Evile breathes fire evile6.png|Evile shoots electricity from his antennae evile7.png|Evile's rotating blades evile8.png|Evile about to launch fireballs evile14.jpg|Evile's web blast incapacitates Angel 627_happy.jpg 627_and_stitch.jpg evile15.png|Evile saves Stitch and Angel Experiment-627-41126.jpg screenCapture 29.01.13 20-05-37.jpg|Color error ScreenCapture_29_01_13_20-19-38.jpg screenCapture 29.01.13 20-13-47.jpg ScreenCapture 09.03.13 20-04-20.jpg panes96.jpg Trivia *Evile's manner of defeat is similar to the Toon Patrol from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, though while the Toon Patrol dies from laughter, Evile just passes out long enough to be dehydrated. *In a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, Evile is among one of the members on Jumba's basketball team and seems to have turned good. However, this is slightly ironic, since Jumba said that Evile can never turn good. It is possible he was reprogrammed. *In said parody, when Evile and the other experiments are looking up at the ceiling, Evile is colored blue and Stitch is colored red. It is unknown how this happened, though it is possibly a continuity error. *Evile's pod color is blue. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Talking Experiments